<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project: 8 Skeletons and 1 News Article by animegirlvic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095415">Project: 8 Skeletons and 1 News Article</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirlvic/pseuds/animegirlvic'>animegirlvic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirlvic/pseuds/animegirlvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a daydreamer with a passion for all things journalism, working as an assistant in a company that publishes newspapers and articles for all to read. After being pushed aside for so long she attempts to contribute to a project, making a bet with somebody of higher authority which could lead to her journalism career being over forever. Luckily, she has the help of her best friend Red and his brothers to create the perfect news article to get her name out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project: 8 Skeletons and 1 News Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N, The main face of the Playwright industries new article. Years of ordering coffee for middle-aged men who had bad manners and a terrible attitude had finally paid off. It wasn't just an article, My name and work being featured in the most-read paper and website in the state was an honour and something that would skyrocket me, giving me better opportunities in what looked to be my happier future that I'd accomplished by myself with just a laptop and a creative flow coursing through my veins. Finally, my parents could look at me as a successful journalist, one who just needed to be given a chance to prove themselves. Now facing your new direction, stardom, and achievement you-</p><p>The phone that sat on the desk that you'd happened to be leaning on, daydreaming as per usual blared startling you out of your thoughts. You immediately snatched the phone from its place, answering it and holding the phone to your ear hoping that the ringing of the phone had deafened you so that you didn't have to pick up any more orders for the same coffee.</p><p>"Hey, thanks for calling Playwright industries, How may I help you on this wonderful day?" You asked into the phone, your supervisor had informed you that your tone with the customers on the phone came off as "rude and ignorant". The customers usually didn't seem keen on your new positive attitude when answering their calls, completely ignoring you and getting straight to the point of why they had called.</p><p>"Don't give me that wonderful day bullshit, where are our coffee's? The meeting started ten minutes ago." One of the two of your supervisors angrily whispered, you completely forgot about the meeting scheduled today, whoops.</p><p>"Coming, sir!" Wiping your hands on your slightly wrinkled shirt to make yourself look more presentable, you scrambled out of the building to the closest coffee shop in the area.</p><p>You weren't surprised that you'd daydreamed on the job, especially when a meeting was being held. Stars, you'd fallen asleep on the job multiple times, your favourite co-worker having to nudge you awake before your supervisor caught you. It was extremely difficult not to nod off into a peaceful slumber when your job was to order coffees and answer the phone before the time your co-worker was due into work.</p><p>The small gold bell rang as you opened the door to the quaint coffee shop located a block away from the large office building that seemed to tower over the small cafes and stores in the area. It was mostly empty except for a tall figure standing in the waiting line.</p><p>Ordering the usual coffees, eight black espressos with one sugar in each you turned towards the figure to find a skeleton, one who had a bright grin on his face even though he had no lips. He wore a white chest plate with golden trim, dark red gloves over his skeletal hands also consisting of a gold trim, boots that were the same dark red colour as his gloves, blue briefs which if a human wore out in public would come off as indecent, and a gold belt. Jesus this skeleton really liked wearing gold, was your first thought.</p><p>"GREETINGS, HUMAN. ARE YOU HERE TO PURCHASE A BEVERAGE TODAY?" You winced slightly at the volume of his voice, it rang throughout the entire cafe but nobody seemed affected by it except for you. You thought that was kind of obvious that you were here to buy something but chose not to express your inner thoughts, rudeness is the last thing you’d show towards a stranger. Instead, you nodded your head, giving the tall skeleton a small smile. Strangely, this skeleton looked familiar yet you’d never even met him before. You shrugged it off, you’re probably just thinking that he and your other skeletal friend could be related. Is that rude? They’re skeletons so you’re just assuming that they’re related, as long as you don’t say it out loud you should be fine.</p><p>“AH, AS AM I. MY BROTHER NEEDS HIS DAILY INTAKE OF CAFFEINE, UNLIKE ME HE IS INCREDIBLY LAZY AND CHOOSES TO NAP ALL DAY INSTEAD OF BEING PRODUCTIVE.” He continued to talk about his lazy brother and oh how you’d love to be back at your desk daydreaming about your fake successes.</p><p>“OH, HOW RUDE AM I. YOU HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN THE PLEASURE OF RECEIVING MY NAME YET.” What would it be like to be a cup of coffee? You wondered, finally snapping back into reality when the skeleton in front of you who had been rambling for god knows how long called you that nickname he had been using since you met him.</p><p>“HUMAN?”</p><p>“Y/n, my name is y/n.” You said, keeping a calm tone with him. Today was not your day, though you refused to show your frustration towards this skeleton as it’d lead to you feeling extremely guilty later on. Why were you so annoyed? He hadn’t done anything except strike up friendly conversation with you while you both waited patiently for your orders. Only one thing came to your mind when your feelings at this moment were questioned, work.</p><p>You were tired of doing nothing all day, you sat in a large room, five days a week, receiving minimum wage and answering phone calls for potential clients who are constantly turned down anyway. Despite your suggestions of being some sort of use to the company, they just don’t have enough hope in you. Calling you “Coffee girl” instead of using your actual name.</p><p>Girl, you rolled your eyes at that word. Yes, maybe at one point you had considered yourself a female but it didn’t seem right to call yourself that now. The word made you uncomfortable, especially when you were referred to as that. Nobody understood you, you’d just about given up with letting people know how you felt.</p><p>“A VERY PRETTY NAME THAT IS, MISS Y/N.” He said, the smile still present on his skull, you shook your head from going down that path and blushed. Only one other person had ever said that your name was pretty and that was your best friend.</p><p>“Thank you, and your name is?”</p><p>“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE MONSTER MASCOT.” He posed as he announced his name loudly and posed heroically, you swear that you just saw his scarf blow behind him as it would if you were outside on an incredibly windy day. You weren’t just impressed by how he managed to draw your complete attention with one heroic pose that no superhero could begin to compare to, that scarf was blowing, inside of a cafe where the wind was sealed away with the glass door entrance and you saw it with your own two eyes.</p><p>“The font?” You asked, tilting your head while his skull slowly fell into a look of utter confusion.</p><p>“The text font, Papyrus.” Silence.</p><p>“You know what, never mind.”</p><p>Wait, did he say monster mascot? That’s when it clicked, you’d seen this exact skeleton in front of you on television multiple times in the past few years. He was always accompanied by the saviour of all monsters, the human who’d broken the barrier and freed every monster from the underground who were now free to roam the surface in peace. Peace, that was the wrong choice of words. While some people honestly didn’t care about the monsters who’d migrated from down below to above others were still skeptical and chose to spread hate rather than accept the fact that monsters were now here and the monster king was set on staying.</p><p>“Oh wow, how did I not notice you? You’re all over my Facebook feed and on my television.” You feel like an idiot, it’s not every day you run into the monster mascot and you had considered walking away while he was rambling to you about this brother of his.</p><p>“I’M GLAD YOU KNOW WHO I AM, HUMAN! I HOPE WE CAN BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS.” You’d literally just met him but somebody offering to be your friend, how could you say no to him.</p><p>“Yeah, why not. You seem like a cool dude.”</p><p>“The great papyrus?” A new voice called, it was the woman at the counter. She was holding a coffee cup which had ‘The great papyrus’ scribbled on it in black marker. The skeleton smiled brightly, thanking her and taking the cup from her grasp before turning towards you once again.</p><p>“HUMAN, AS A GIFT OF THIS NEW FOUND FRIENDSHIP I WILL GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER AS IT MAY COME IN HANDY FOR FUTURE FRIENDSHIP DATES!”</p><p>Shrugging your shoulders, you pulled your phone from your back pocket and copied his number under the contact name of “The Great Papyrus!” You hoped this friendship would work out, you hadn’t been very lucky with past friendships.</p><p>“YOU MAY TEXT ME WHENEVER, SEE YOU SOON Y/N!” Those were his last words as he pushed open the glass door and exited the cafe, you watched him leave, a small smile making its way to your face. The Great Papyrus, what a character.</p><p>“Y/n?” The woman called from behind the counter, you took the cup tray from her and she wished you luck as you left. Even the staff here knew how demanding your supervisors were after having to serve them many times before you’d been assigned the position of retrieving the coffee’s because all of the suited men were too “professional” to be seen there, bullshit. They were lazy and chose to sit down in those overpriced, black leather chairs and complain about the coffee that you brought for them. There was nothing even wrong with the coffee! You made sure it was exactly how they’d ask, they just found amusement in bringing you down because you were “lower” than them.</p><p>--</p><p>Rushing through the building, tray in hand you finally made it to the main meeting room. You hesitated before going inside, you were absolutely sick of them pushing you around and felt ready to say something. Except, if you lose your job everything you’ve been working for here would be for nothing, you wasted your life at this company and you’re not planning on leaving here without one thing written and titled by you. </p><p>You placed your hand on the knob and twisted it, all of the men immediately silencing and staring you down as you entered. Your eyes stayed trained on your two managers, you could feel the death glares of the other men in the room. Maybe, just maybe, you could throw this job down the drain. You’re sure other companies would love to have you, you can deliver a mean coffee when you really try. </p><p>No, Y/n. You can do this, it’s just a few snotty men in suits who think they’re better than you. After this, you can treat yourself to one of those squared cakes across the street, mm.</p><p>“Y/N.” The scream of your name startled you out of yet another daydream, you began to hand out all of eight cups to each person who’d requested one. Two of the men in the room usually didn’t request anything from you which was a relief. Carrying two cup trays from down the street and upstairs was enough, you weren’t ready for the third one just yet. </p><p>“It’s a bit cold..” You heard a voice mutter, turning towards the man who’d complained. He was a short man, his blonde hair was slicked back and the suit he wore always looked a little snug on him. He’d been targeting you since you’d started working here, being the person who’d started ridiculing everything you do since day one. </p><p>Giving your manager a look, he quieted blondie down. You didn’t even know his name yet he made so many days of your life absolutely terrible. </p><p>“Right, back to the drawing board.” He said, clearing his throat to go on explaining whatever he was on about before. You stood in the corner of the room, out of sight and out of mind while the men discussed something that seemed irrelevant to you.</p><p>Focus, Y/n.</p><p>“Our readers aren’t interested, they receive the news, a few unfunny comic strips, and advertisements. We need somebody to step up, type up something informational yet entertaining to read.” Your manager stated, leaning his elbows onto the large table in front of him.</p><p>“Are you suggesting that we have some useless being from the company writing an article and we just publish it? Just because our readers aren’t entertained doesn’t mean that we should give that person a shot at writing what could be the company's downfall.” Blonde said, he was overthinking this way too much.</p><p>“One article won’t be enough to bring what we’ve created down, readers may be unhappy but what if we thought of what could be the positive outcomes. People enjoy the article, fresh new writing, a new name that they aren’t familiar with. This could boost us up extremely high, our readers and ratings could increase and we’d be on the rise to making billions. Nobody wants to read the same boring and depressing articles that are featured, they want something new, something entertaining, something that could be a tearjerker.”</p><p>This sounded like exactly what you were waiting for, a chance to prove yourself. It was right in front of your face but you were holding back, it’s because you know they’d pick anybody over you. This is a private meeting though, you’re the only person outside of these men who know about this so maybe that gives you a better chance.</p><p>“You know what, I’m not going to be the one to blame if this goes downhill,” Blonde said, lifting his arms off the table looking as if he was surrendering. You were excited, you just needed a way to slip your name in.</p><p>“Any suggestion for whom?”</p><p>The silence nearly made you rip your hair out of your skull. How can you casually suggest that you’ll write the article?</p><p>All eyes turned to you, are they mine readers? Did they just read your mind and now they’re about to suggest for you to write it.</p><p>“Did you just say that you’d write it?” Blondie said, cracking a smile before falling into a pit of his own laughter. You said it out loud, what was wrong with you Y/n. This was a mistake from the start, you never should have even thought of it.</p><p>You frowned as every man in that room laughed at your face, you felt your shoulders slump and you were ready to bolt out of the room in tears, you turned away from them and headed towards the door before you heard your name called.</p><p>“Y/n.” It was your manager, he released a few more chuckles of amusement with the other men before quieting down. </p><p>“Let's make this fun, you may construct the article. A topic of your choice since you’re confident enough to suggest to write it while a meeting Is going on. You fail to publish something that grabs our reader's attention and boosts us up in the rating? You‘re fired. </p><p>“I thought it didn’t matter if people were interested because it wouldn’t affect us?” You spoke and apparently, some of these people had never heard you speak before today, they looked at you in shock as you spoke back and one even whispered to another “I thought that she was mute.” </p><p>“Well, it’s different now. Maybe you’ll stop slacking off now that your job is on the line.” He did not go there, he literally doesn’t give you anything to do except getting coffee and be somewhat nice towards our clients. He pointed towards the door, asking you to leave and you obeyed.</p><p>You huffed, tilting your head up and walking out of the office confidently yet politely as the men laughed and ridiculed the idea hoping to get a big laugh out of the article once it was completed. Suddenly, you caught sight of your co-worker relaxing on one of the comfortable chairs where potential clients sat in waiting for meetings.</p><p>“hey kid, everything alright, you’re lookin’ a little red.” Red said, chucking to himself. You threw him an amused smile, his pun putting you in a slightly better mood.</p><p>“Hilarious, how original, never heard it from you before.” You teased, sitting yourself down in the seat next to him and giving him a playful punch to his left humerus.</p><p>“what's up, buttercup?”</p><p>“I’ve been given a chance to write an article finally, ever since I’ve applied here I’ve tried suggesting letting me write even the guestlist for the publishing parties but nobody seems to trust me with a pen and paper unless it’s to take a coffee order. Now I’m afraid that I’ll write something terrible that’ll be rejected by the head of the company and ruin my entire life and career! I cant live on the streets Red, if I lose my job how will I-“</p><p>“y/n, you’re bein’ a bit dramatic, doll.” he gave you a sympathetic look, shaking his head at how ridiculous you were being. He'd read your work multiple times and had always assured you that it was better than anything he'd ever laid his eye sockets on.</p><p>Giving him a frustrated sigh your shoulders slouched, your arm supporting your chin resting on your palm. Staring at him, you thanked the lord that you could have a conversation with a decent person who worked with you. You remember when the monster in front of you once came off as intimidating, not because he was a monster but because of his appearance. Sharpened teeth with one shiny gold tooth, A red and black jacket with a ruffled hood that now when looking at it seemed incredibly warm, red pupils that made you question why a skeleton had pupils in the first place, black basketball shorts, and a pair of shoes that were clearly thrown on last minute because of the untied shoelaces. Yes, this was an office building but he managed to fit in perfectly with his un-business-like attire.</p><p>“Dramatic is my middle name, you know this.” You said accusingly, causing him to ruffle your hair and lean back into his own chair.</p><p>Red was your only real friend, you had humans who you had spoken to from time to time but you didn’t count them as your actual friends, they were more acquaintances. Red listened to you, you were able to be yourself around him because you didn’t feel uncomfortable about how you acted, he didn't judge you or tell you what to and not to do. He was the first person in this entire company to actually treat you respectfully every time that you encountered him despite the years that you’d worked for these people.</p><p>Unlike your co-workers, you'd never been afraid of him. Yes, you'd heard the constant "He's a monster, you don't know what he can do." No, you weren't going to judge the poor skeleton monster by how others deceive him. He’d always seemed lost until you’d befriended him, you knew that he was aware of others looking at him differently. You always caught him punning and telling the most ridiculous yet hilarious jokes trying to show that he was as harmless as everybody else but others were still wary, some even plastered fake smiles on their faces and pretended to find him humorous because “If we anger him, one day he might snap.” Red was just an enormous ball of sweetness who's adorable when flustered and may or may not have a strange addiction to the condiment mustard.</p><p>“shouldn’t you be home, maybe writin’ notes?” Well nobody said that you had to stay at work, shooting out of your seat you startled the skeleton next to you.</p><p>“You’re right, I actually have something to do other than buy coffee.” You said, the sudden excitement making you smile in happiness, the thought of actually proving everybody who’d ever put you down wrong sounded absolutely amazing and exactly what you needed.</p><p>“heh, better get outta here before you get another coffee order.” That’s what had you rushing to the exit of the building after a quick goodbye to Red.</p><p>Pushing the main door of the company building open, you bump into another tall skeleton. He looked like he just wandered out of hot topic with his red and black colour scheme, he wore spiked shoulder armour with red gloves that were covering most of his arm up to his humerus, tight black pants, a golden belt, and a red scarf that looked almost like a cape. It was torn, you wondered how old it was and why not just replace it with a brand new scarf.</p><p>The feature that caught your attention was the scar running from his right eye, had it been carved into his skull? Was he okay? This new skeleton looked like an edgy version of The Great Papyrus just much more threatening with his sharp teeth, If you touched one would it pierce your finger? With a scowl on his skull, he apologised most maturely and kindly one could apologise.</p><p>"LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!" What an absolute gentleman. He stormed inside of the building looking ready to execute anybody who looked at him wrong. You rolled your eyes, hoping that he'd be kicked out for his loud voice while a meeting was commencing.</p><p>Unless he was a client, here to write a new article about 'The history of all things edgy.' He was already more successful than you, you hadn't even thought of an idea yet. You were stressing out over this and needed to get home immediately, you always do your best thinking in the comfort of your own home with a cup of hot chocolate by your side.</p><p>"Some people don't have any manners or respect.”</p><p>---</p><p>The thoughts from earlier popped back into your head, Your parent's disappointed looks and words flashed through your mind  You rubbed your temples as a headache began forming, you just want to get home and relax. Your eyes wandered to the park close by, deciding that it was a good idea to calm yourself down a bit </p><p>It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming, the sun shone brightly causing you to raise your hand, shielding your eyes from the rays.</p><p>“PAPY, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY MAGNIFICENT IDEA?”</p><p>“sounds great, bro.”</p><p>“OF COURSE IT DOES, I THOUGHT OF IT MYSELF MWEH HEH!”</p><p>You walked by a couple of monsters, your gaze trained on the ground. That rude skeleton from earlier had put you in a bad mood.</p><p>It was then when somebody blocked your path, you looked up at the male who stopped you, it was a skeleton. ‘What a surprise’ you thought, how many skeleton monsters were there exactly?</p><p>“HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! MAY I ASK OF YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING?”</p><p>The skeleton seemed sweet, he was just a little shorter than you with a bright blue scarf as well as blue boots and gloves. A greyish coloured chest plate and darker pants. His eyes sparkled as he stared up at you, you almost melted at how absolutely adorable this guy was.</p><p>“Sure, what do you need my opinion on?” You said politely, giving the sweetheart of a skeleton a kind smile. The Magnificent Blue or Blue as he told you to call him explained how a statue of him situated right in the middle of Ebott’s most popular public park would be a brilliant idea.</p><p>“Not to come off as rude but why would a statue of you be built in the park?” You asked, shifting your gaze to the other skeleton sitting idly on a park bench, they seemed to be giving you this look that you couldn’t quite comprehend.</p><p>Blue looked at you in shock and just to make sure you knew how shocked you’d made him he opened his mouth, obnoxiously gasped, and turned away from you.</p><p>“IT’S CLEAR THAT YOU’RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH WHO I AM-“ Clearing his throat he shifted his position, now looking as if he was a Superhero ready to fight crime. His head tilted towards the clouded sky and his scarf started to blow in the wind. What wind? How was he doing that?</p><p>“You said that you were the Magnificent Blue, right?”</p><p>“YES, THAT’S CORRECT BUT-“</p><p>“bro, of course, the human knows who you are.” The skeleton now stretched out on the bench chimed in, you gave him a calculated look before choosing to go along with it.</p><p>“Yeah.. duh.” That seemed to appease the excitable skeleton, the skeleton on the bench gave you a small nod before closing his eyes.</p><p>You assumed that these skeletons were brothers unless “bro” was the term that the lankier skeleton wearing the orange hoodie chose to use to address the other, much younger looking skeleton. How a skeleton could look young frazzled you since technically they’re the undead. You chose to shrug that off, maybe it's best not knowing, asking why this skeleton didn’t look like the spooky skeletons you saw hanging around Halloween stores seemed rude. </p><p>Yes, they were skeletons but they seemed different from the skeleton you’d see in your biology class.</p><p>“THAT’S WONDERFUL NEWS! WE SHOULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS SO I CAN UPDATE YOU ON THE STATUE!” He yelled excitedly, beginning to retrieve his phone from his pocket. You didn’t want to admit that you didn’t care that much about the statue, it’s not like you were the one building it or had suggested for him to build it in the first place. Seeing his adorable face light up just thinking about the statue made you give in, he was too precious for you and this world. While Blue was fumbling with his phone you turned to the other skeleton who was watching you with another look you couldn’t quite understand.</p><p>“Hi, sorry for ignoring you before, I’m y/n.” Giving him a brief smile he sat up from his position on the bench, pulled out a cigarette (I guess technically it wasn’t unhealthy since skeletons didn’t have lungs), and lit it, putting it between his teeth and like any human would inhale and exhale the smoke.</p><p>“hey, i’m stretch.” And that was that.</p><p>“HUMAN, COPY THIS NUMBER INTO YOUR PHONE!” Pulling out your phone you typed in the digits on the screen of Blue’s phone and sent a quick ‘hey’ text to him which he received immediately.</p><p>His contact was now saved as ‘The Magnificent Blue,’ it sounded like a superhero name.</p><p>“THAT MAKES US FRIENDS NOW!” His eyes turned to stars, was that a medical condition or something? Maybe all skeletons can do this, you should ask Red tonight if his eyes turn to stars. </p><p>“I guess it does, well I should get going... See you soon?” If you didn’t leave you feel as if you’d be standing here for ages talking to this energetic skeleton, you had things to do, places to be.</p><p>“OH RIGHT, YES. HOPEFULLY, OUR PATHS WILL CROSS AGAIN SOON, HUMAN. I WILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE TONIGHT!” He replied, giving you a wide smile and a quick wave before you nodded your head and retreated.</p><p>Making your way through the rest of the park you came to the road, what did you have to do again? Why are you even out of work? Oh right, you were supposed to be writing notes!</p><p>You crossed the road and glanced at a nearby bar, maybe you should get some food? Food helps you think, right? Good idea, y/n.</p><p>The door swings open and a few drunken monsters stumble out, both giggling loudly at something but when their eyes moved to where you were they just frowned, glaring at you before walking off.</p><p>So it’s monster-friendly, that’s even better! Hopefully, none of them will harass you in there because you’re a human. Monster or human you’re still a living, breathing thing with feelings.</p><p>Deciding to walk in, the warmth of the bar immediately hits you. Nobody stares or freezes as you walk in, it’s calm and everybody seems to be having a good time. Both humans and monsters sat around multiple tables, chatting to each other, sipping on their beverages, and eating the food in front of them. </p><p>The bartender standing behind the counter before you was polishing a glass, your usual bartender.. casually made of fire, that’s all.</p><p>Only one other person was sitting at the bar so you decided that it was your best choice to sit up there. Nobody would be able to object as you weren’t ruining their good time by sitting there awkwardly.</p><p>You walked quickly towards the bar, choosing to seat yourself next to this stranger, bad idea. The moment you sat down on the barstool the entire bar went quiet and looked directly at you and the cause of that may have been the whoopee cushion you hadn’t seen before you sat there.</p><p>It was a moment of dead silence because everybody cracked up laughing and turning back to their families and friends. Your face was heated, never had anything so embarrassing happened to you. Was this decision to get a quick bite to eat a mistake? Probably.</p><p>“heh, forgot how humerus that was.” The person beside you said, you turned towards them to give them the fakest laugh known to man before realising that low and behold, it was another skeleton.</p><p>“Uh, hi. Did you put this here?” You asked, shifting to pull the whoopee cushion off the seat and holding it in front of him.</p><p>“yeah, sorry kid. it was a crappy thing to do, heh heh.” Was that a pun? Crappy because it sounds like you- Oh wow, clever.</p><p>“Ha Ha, you’re hilarious.” You frowned, he smirked at your response but stayed silent, He examined you, and yes, you meant examined in the creepiest way possible.</p><p>The fire bartender stared at you, he quirked an eyebrow and you assumed that he was going to ask you what you wanted to order. What were you feeling like again? Oh right, a burger.</p><p>“Could I just grab a burger and maybe a Diet Coke?” If you’re going to have a burger you may as well have something somewhat healthy… even if it is just a Diet Coke. The bartender nodded, as you were going to grab your purse from your bag a voice spoke up beside you.</p><p>“just put it on my tab.” The skeleton beside you said simply, the bartender who you assumed was Grillby gave a soft chuckle in response and then walked off toward the kitchen where he prepared your order.</p><p>“Thank you, but you didn’t have to pay for my meal. I’m perfectly capable, myself.” You said, the events of the day were just too much for you, You had seen more undead people than you’d ever seen in your life and you think that it was driving you a little crazy. </p><p>“think of it as an apoo-logy.” He said, was that another pun? Is that all this skeleton does, it’s not just the puns, but this guy looks strangely like Red, just not edgy. Not Edgy Red was still smirking at you, he really thought that he was hilarious, didn’t he? Narcissist.</p><p>Maybe he’s related to Red? Or, maybe there’s just a lot of skeleton monsters, who are you to question it. It’s Red’s business, he’s never told you about having siblings before, only briefly mentioned his older brother.</p><p>Finally, after an awkward silence your meal came, it smelled delicious. You weren’t sure what to expect but all of those reviews were correct, The burger tasted like heaven. You felt inclined to believe that there was a drug embedded in the patty to make it taste this good.</p><p>With your mouth full, you gave Grillby a thumbs up which made the skeleton beside you snort, you glared at him but continued to eat. You were starving, this was the longest day of your life, getting some food into you really helped. </p><p>When you finished you wiped the corners of your mouth with your finger and propped it into your mouth to get any residue sauce off. Wow, You hadn’t even started your Diet Coke yet and this was already the best meal that you’d ever had. </p><p>“I heard rumours about this place being the finest eatery in town, I am thankful that I didn’t leave after the prank that I was victimised to.” The skeleton shrugged and Grillby didn’t even try to hide his embarrassed smile, aw. </p><p>Maybe Red would want to come here sometime? He loved fast food, especially burgers. Next time you see him you’ll let him know, maybe you should just text him tonight? Not that it would be a date unless he wanted to go on a date that is.</p><p>Oh no. Now you’re rambling in your head and look like a complete idiot.</p><p>“wow grillbz, your gonna pick her up before i do.” He winked at you, you scrunched your nose in disgust but he quickly broke composure and took a long sip of a ketchup bottle beside him.</p><p>“joking, im not some sleaze, sweetheart.” The nickname made you chuckle, this guy has to be related to Red. They were the same person except in your opinion Red was funnier, edgier, and flirtier.</p><p>“Okay, sure. Anyway, I’m full.” You said, you pushed your empty plate toward the bar and finished off your Diet Coke.</p><p>“hey, full, im sans.” He extended a hand to you, you exhaled irritably. Okay, now you’d heard enough puns for today. You spent nearly every day working with your ‘punny’ skeleton friend at work who dished out different jokes and puns all day, he could tell that they got old but he continued to humour himself.</p><p>“Was this a way of introducing yourself?” You asked, he chuckled and that gave you his answer.</p><p>“I’m Y/N, it was lovely.. no I wouldn’t say lovely, It was an experience to meet you Sans, but I’m actually extremely busy so, I might see you again.” Good response, he still had the same smug smile on his face and gave you the nod of his skull.</p><p>“treat me to lunch next time, kid.” You rolled your eyes before you could begin to argue that he offered to pay for you so you didn’t really need to treat him to lunch, he winked at you and suddenly disappeared from his seat.</p><p>Your heart dropped but Grillby didn’t seem bothered by the exit of Sans so you decided to try to ignore it, keyword was try because it was on your mind the entire walk home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Just a quick note that this has been sitting in my drafts for a year now, I'm publishing it because I genuinely love featuring different AU's together because I feel like it'll be a lot of fun and something that I will enjoy writing. This is being written slowly and will hopefully be quite short but we will see how it goes. :) If you're here from Supermarket Skeletons, that is my main priority at the moment so this fanfiction will less likely be updated but hopefully it's enjoyable nonetheless. Don't mind any errors, I will fix them up later. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>